The Begining of a New Day
by SilverEyedInu
Summary: Kagome, now advanced in both sword fighting and miko powers, falls through the well once again, but this time ends up in Naruto's world. And wait...why does Naruto's demon seem so familiar? Possible Sakura bashing in near future!
1. Authors Note

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto but I do own Silver Kobe (If the name Silver is already taken in the manga's or anime's don't kill me!).

* * *

SilverEyedInu: Hey fans I was hoping before I started this story that you might want to get involved already!

Kakashi**:** ….Ummm what am I doing here again?

*Itachi, Gara, and Kiba all come in*

Itachi, Gara, Kiba: And us?

SilverEyedInu: As I was saying before I was interrupted -glares at everyone- I need the fans to vote on what they want the pairing to be for Kagome. The category is, I guess, split into four groups. Itachi, Kakashi, Gara, and Kiba.

Kiba: And who is this "Silver Kobe" you mentioned in the disclaimer?

SilverEyedInu: Oh she's a good friend of mine and BEGGED me to make a story with her in it.

Kiba: Ok

Itachi: Hn

Gara: -glares at SilverEyedInu-

Kakashi: ...…-keeps reading Icha Icha Paradise-

SilverEyedInu: -Eyes twitch madly after seeing Kakashi's book.-

-Runs up to Kakashi, grab's his "precious" book, and takes off running, screaming like a banshee-

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOO! –Sprints after SilverEyedInu-

Kiba: Well since SilverEyedInu is busy right now, I will ask you for her to visit her homepage to vote on who should Kagome be paired up with. Thanks!

...

…..

….

…

..

.

_SilverEyedInu_


	2. Authors Note: Part 2

SilverInu: OK! The vote's are finally in!

Itachi: Will you explain to us why us four are all above trap doors?

SilverInu: I think I will let me partner-in-crime explain that….Kage?...now where did she go…

-Explosion comes from the right side of the stage-

Silent Kage: -is holding a trap door remote- MUHAHAHAHA!

Everyone…-sweat drops-

SilverInu…-mumbles-Note to self NEVER let Kage out of line of sight AGAIN.

Silent Kage: You wanted me to explain the trap doors right?

SilverInu: Yeah something like that.

Silent Kage: -sadistic grin. Turns and looks at everyone with it- I will put it in simple terms. You get picked off from lowest amount of votes you got in the poll for who gets to be paired up with Kagome. Any questions?

Kiba: Yeah I-

Silent Kage: Good let's get started then! SilverInu the vote's please! –Holds hand out dramatically-

SilverInu: -Flicks Silent Kage on her nose and gives her the votes-

Kakashi and Kiba: -Snickers-

Silent Kage: -glares at them and they shut up- All right and the votes are…..With two votes….Kiba! –holds up the remote- See ya! –Presses button-

Kiba: NNNNOOOOOOOOooooo…

Silent Kage: Ok next is…with 5 votes…..Gara! See ya later sweety! –presses button-

Gara: -Gives Kage the death glare for calling him sweety-

Silent Kage:…..eheheh….. Ok well it's down to two people! Kakashi and Itachi! Now the person who was one vote less than the winner with 10 votes…was…Itachi! Sorry bud, though I kind of thought that you would win….and since I don't want to deal with your fan girls you can just walk off stage.

Itachi: -Just stares at Kage and walks off stage-

Silent Kage and SilverInu: Ok…..

SilverInu: Well ok then! Kakashi! Looks like you're the lucky man who gets to be paired up with Kagome!

Kakashi: Well of course I am. I'm much better tha-

SilverInu: My first chapter will be up soon, fans, so I hope you will like it and also review! Oh yeah and if your guy wasn't chosen I'm SOOOOO SORRY! Just please don't kill me!

-Hears a mob outside of my house-

Oh Crap…..Ok well see ya later guys!

-Runs out of the room screaming-

Silent Kage: Well since Silver is busy-

-Hears screaming outside of the house-

SilverEyedInu and I, Silent Kage, do NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto, because if we did we would NOT be living where we do now and we would NOT be writing our stories on Fan Fiction….. LOVE YA FANS!


	3. Chapter 1: Into the Void

SilverInu: Hey guys! Yeah it's me and yes I am STILL running from the mob. They almost have as much energy as fan girls….and that's pretty scary. Anyway, I'm just updating from my secret lair so here's my first chapter of The Beginning of a New Day!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Inuyasha or Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 1: Into the Void

On the Edge of Edo, looking down on the small village, stood a 12-year old miko and her silver/shadow neko, Silver(1). The girl had blackish-blue hair that reached the small of her back when down and piercing blue eyes that showed much wisdom and bravery for such a young girl.

Though she was a miko, she had down right refused to wear the bright red and white outfit that made her stick out like a sore thumb. Instead she wore a dark blue fighting kimono with black and silver stitching down the side. Her kimono had long sleeves that flared at the end, hiding her hands. Near the bottom was a white inu that ran up the kimon, curtasy of Sesshomaru. At her side was her sword, Shiva, who was made from one of Sesshomaru-sama's fangs, as a gift from the House of Moon, since she had been one of few to ever complete their training in only 5 years. After years of training, she had completed her training in both sword mastery and miko training. This girl, so young in age but old in heart, was no other than Higurashi-

"KAGOME!" a bright ball of fur launched itself at said girl and clung onto the sleeve of her kimono, like a lifeline.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" ask Kagome, looking around to see if there was an unknown danger.

"It's the Bone Eater's Well! Something's wrong with it! Kaede and Miroku are trying to figure out what's wrong and they need you to help." said Shippo, finally sliding off of Kagome's kimono.

"Alright well let's go and see if we can help then." Kagome said, letting Shippo show her the way she knew all too well. Silver hopped up on her shoulder and mewed happily.

A couple minutes later she was met with the sight of the well, Kaede, and Miroku.

"Kaede-sama, Miroku-sama, do you have any idea what's wrong with the well?" Kagome asked, walking up next to the well and peering inside.

"Well," began Miroku, "were not sure, but we wish to have someone go to the bottom to see if there is anything down there."

"Silver and I could go down, since I'm almost positive that none of the villagers will want to jump into the 'supposedly cursed' Bone Eater's Well." Kagome said, shaking her head, remembering last time someone asked a villager to get something that lied next to the well.

"Child? Are ye sure that ye wish to go to the bottom? Many demon carcasses have been thrown down there, and who knows what ye shall see." Kaede asked, worried that her apprentice may get hurt.

"Kaede, I will be fine. If anything happens, I always have Silver with me. That and I have my bow and arrows, Shiva, and all of the tricks and throwing knives Shippo gave me." Kagome said, giving Kaede, Miroku, and Shippo a small smile.

"Alright child, ye may go. Miroku, help Kagome get on the edge of the well(2)." Kaede replied, knowing this was a battle of wits she could not prevail in. Kaede sighed, thinking that maybe Kagome stayed a little to long with the Lord Sesshomaru.

"Alright, we will watch you go to the bottom and if we loose track of you, just yell up when you reach the bottom. Alright?" Miroku asked, helping Kagome swing her legs to the inside of the well, so she was sitting on the ledge.

"Ok," Kagome replied, making sure all of her weapons were attached firmly on her and tucked Silver safely under her arm,"I will be back up in a few minutes. See you guys!" Kagome yelled, jumping feet first into the well leaving behind her Miroku and Kaede, who were peering into the well after her.

* * *

*Miroku's POV*

A Deep, forest green light surround's Kagome the farther down in the well she goes until she disappears all together.

"Kagome? Kagome-sama? Kagome!" I yelled into the well, praying to every Kami above that I would get a reply. Nothing. I looked up and into Kaede's eyes," This cannot be good, Kaede-sama."

Sadness filled her old, weary eye's." Nay child," she said looking back into the old dry well," not good at all."

* * *

*Normal POV*

*With Kagome and Silver*

A deep, forest green light surrounds both Kagome and Silver as they fall farther and farther into the well. 'What the-? What's with that light?' Kagome thought 'and shouldn't have I hit the bottom by now?'

A couple seconds pasted and nothing seemed to happen for the two. Until a floor, much like a well bottom, seemed to materialize under them. 'Huh?' Kagome thought, bewildered at what just happened. She looked up, expecting to see both Kaede and Miroku looking down at her. Nothing. Nothing except tree's greeted her at the top of the well. 'I thought that the well clearing was…well…clear of tree's?' Kagome thought, looking down at Silver. 'Seems like she noticed the change too.' Kagome was brought out of her thought's by the sound of chain's and yelling from, what it sound like, kids calling out 'Sensei'. "Well Silver." Kagome whispered" seems like were not in Edo any more, huh girl?"

* * *

(1) When your thinking of Silver, think of Kirara but her body is black, her markings are silver, and her eye's are dark grey, like a storm (just remember, Silver controls shadows and storms).

(2) Remember Kagome is only 12, and she is short.

PLEASE REVIEW!

(P.S. if anyone knows the name of the bridge builder, please message me, cause I'm to lazy to look it up. Lol. Thanks guys!)


	4. Chapter 2: Team 7 meets Kagome

SilverInu: So how did you guys like the first chapter? Anyways, the mob found my Secret Lair(aka my loft) and ran me out so…..I've been hiding in my neighbor's cellar! Sound's fun right?

-Hears the mob outside the cellar-

O crap well I guess I have to go now. Love you guys!

-Runs screaming from the room-

Silent Kage: Well alright then….any ways….SilverEyedInu and I, myself, Silent Kage do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. Only Silver(the Silver/Shadow Neko) in this story.

* * *

'Silver's Mind Speech'

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Team 7 meets Kagome

Last Time….

Nothing except tree's greeted her at the top of the well. _'I thought that the well clearing was…well…clear of tree's?'_ Kagome thought, looking down at Silver. _'Seems like she noticed the change too.'_ Kagome was brought out of her thought's by the sound of chain's and yelling from, what it sound like, kids calling out 'Sensei'. "Well Silver." Kagome whispered" seems like were not in Edo any more, huh girl?"

Now….

"Come on Silver, lets try to climb up the well and see what's happening." Whispered Kagome, still wondering what in seven hells was going on outside the well. Spotting the vines that grew inside the well, Kagome grabbed a hold of them and started to climb out, making sure not to make any noise. Looking at Silver, who was now perched on her shoulder, Kagome thought to herself,' _Thank all the Kami that I paid attention to Sesshomaru-sama when he taught me about demon stealth.' _Hiding her aura and scent as she reached the lip of the well, she peaked over the edge, only to duck back down when a stray kunai flew past her head and lodged itself into the wood where hers and Silver's head was at, not a second ago.

Wide-eyed, Kagome put on her almost horrifyingly similar passive face of Sesshomaru-sama, something that was not easily to master, since she was just copying her sensei. Glaring over the well, again, she had to catch herself from dropping her cold expression. There, in the clearing were three children, a blonde, a brooding boy, and a pink-haired girl surrounding an old, drunk looking man,' _The source of the screaming kids'_ Kagome thought. Looking in front of the kids and man were two men who had two chains as weapons looking quite smug. All of the kids and adults(except the old man)had a metal plate attached on a piece of fabric tied somewhere on their bodies.' _Strange,_' Kagome thought, but what shocked her most was that, on the ground was a man with silver-grey hair, torn in two._' That must have been their sensei'_ Kagome thought…_'Wait…that's not real blood…even from here. It doesn't smell like it.' _

While the blonde was yelling at the two men across from them and the girl dubbed 'Pinky' was mumbling something about 'how could their sensei be defeated so easily', Kagome and Silver slipped out of the well and hid behind the closest tree. Using even more of the demon stealth that Sesshomaru taught her, Kagome easily moved from tree to tree without being spotted. When she was close enough to the two men, she climbed the tree, careful that she didn't shake the branch. When up on a sturdy branch, she pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow, keeping another one on hand. The first man made a move towards the kids when she mumbled an ancient subjection spell on both of her arrows and shot one arrow each towards the men who dare harm these people. The first arrow struck the second mans heart, ending his life almost instantly, but the second arrow pinned the first man to a tree that bordered the path that they were on. Hiding herself in the shadows of the trees, Kagome looked down upon the scene that was unraveling below Silver and herself.

* * *

*Kakashi's POV*

'_What the hell? I didn't even sense anyone else here._' I thought, looking up at the girl who was now trying to hide herself in the shadows of the tree she had shot her arrows from. '_hm, I had better find out who she is though._' Getting up from my position in the underbrush, I made my way back to my students. When I stepped out into the clearing I was met with the shocked expressions (except Kagome's) of everyone in the clearing.

"Sensei! You're alive!" screamed Naruto and Sakura, while I 'poofed' away my clone, which was now a pile of logs.

"Naruto you're hurt," I said but turned my head up to the tree's where the strange girl was located"but I would rather know who you are and why you saved my students."

* * *

*Normal POV*

"Naruto you're hurt," said the once 'dead' sensei, who happened to look up into the tree Kagome was standing in "but I would rather know who you are and why you saved my students." Kagome and Silver both tensed, thinking what they should do. Kagome sighed.

"Sensei what are you talking about?" Pinky asked,"I don't sense any-".

"I guess I should have known someone would have sensed me." Kagome said jumping down from the tree with Silver in one hand and her bow in the other. All of the kids went into defensive position, thinking that she was going to attack them. Kagome rolled her eye's at the kids and looked at their sensei." My name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my neko partner, Silver." Said Kagome as the said neko purred happily." And as to why I saved your students…..well what would you do if you happened to wander into the beginnings of a battle that happened to involve three children and an old man?" Kagome asked, ignoring the cries of protest of not being children and an old man.

"I guess you are right, by the way my name is Kakashi Hatake and these are my three students. Team 7, introduce yourselves." Kakashi said looking at the said students.

"I'm Naruto, and I'm going to become Hokage one day, believe it!" Said Naruto, doing his signature pose.

"I'm Sakura" said 'Pinky'.

"…Sasuke" said the brooding boy, who was getting heart-filled stares from Sakura and a glare from Naruto.

Kagome lean sideways towards Kakashi," Odd bunch of kids you have with you", Kagome whispered, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"HEY! We're NOT an odd bunch of kids!" Naruto protested, but stopped mid-rant to think about something. "Hey Kagome?" Kagome looked up from her conversation with Kakashi about her stealth. "Why do you keep calling us 'kids'?" Naruto asked, "I mean, you only seem about a year or two older than us." Everyone stopped what they were doing at the moment, wondering the same think.

Kagome giggled at Naruto's question.' _Her laugh sounds like bells'_ Kakashi thought, but snapped out of it when she spoke.

"Because Naruto" Kagome began," where I come from, I had just mastered my sword handling," Kagome said, touching the hilt of Shiva, who vibrated happily from the attention from her master," and my healing abilities", Kagome lied, she hated to do it, but she needed to know weather or not there were any mikos left here.

"I guess that makes-OWW" Naruto exclaimed bending over, clutching his hand that had been cut during the battle.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and held his hand up to his face to check. "Hmm…" Kakashi said examining the wound. '_poison_' he thought looking up at Naruto and then over to his team who was talking about their sudden visitors." Team, we may have to go back. Naruto's wound is infected by poison and we have no way to get it out." Kakashi said, trying to ignore Naruto's cries of protest saying he was fine.

"Did you forget that I had JUST said I had mastered my healing abilities?" Kagome asked from behind Kakashi, examining Naruto's wound for herself. Taking Naruto's hand from Kakashi, she placed two fingers over Naruto's wound.

"But," Sakura said" it's impossible to get poison out of-""All done!" Smiling at her work, Kagome said. Team 7 peered over Kagome's shoulder, and gasped. There wasn't even a scar left. Even expert medic nin could never make a wound that big heal without leaving a scar. Kagome sighed, did everyone forget that she had said not moments ago that she had mastered her ability to heal?

"Anyways," Kagome said, looking over to Kakashi" where were you guys headed before you were attacked?"

"We are on a mission from our Hokage to escort Mr. Tazuna back to his home in one piece" Kakashi said looking at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well since at the moment I have no idea what-so-ever where I am right now, I was wondering if I could go with you guys." Kagome said, looking around at the group.

The group glanced around at each other, wondering if they should allow her to join or not. In the end, everyone was staring at Kakashi for her answer.

"If you come with us, after the mission, we will want to have you talk to our Hokage about letting you stay in the village." Kakashi stated, looking at Kagome to see if she would still want to go with them.

Kagome glanced at Silver, who purred happily on her shoulder. 'I don't mind if we go mistress.' Said Silver though her mind speech. Nodding, Kagome looked back at the group." Yes, I will talk to your Hokage once we are done with your mission."

"Alright," Shouted Naruto," Let's get going then!"

Picking up her arrow from the corpse, Kagome placed it back into her quiver and used her miko powers to shrink back onto her charm bracelets. She turned and noticed everyone was already walking away from the scene. Kagome glanced back at the well when Naruto yelled back at her to hurry up. Turning her back on the well to catch up with everyone, Kagome had no idea how much her life would change with herself being in the presence of the copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Silent Kage: You guys are awesome you know that? Cause if you don't, NOW YOU KNOW! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed on this story. OH! and dragfire58 get's a special cookie for informing me and SilverEyedInu that we had misspelled a word AND was the first one to give us the name of the bridge builder!

Silent Kage and SilverEyedInu


End file.
